North West (New Venice)
North West (2013 – 2112) North West was the daughter of Kim Kardashian and Kanye West. She became a senator in 2048. She was an extremely liberal Democratic sender was much different they are egotistical parents. She was the first female president who served 2060 to 2068. She was also the first African-American female president. Her presidency was compared to Obama. She successfully removed the ban on transgender people serving in the US military which was implemented by Pres. Trump. She also commissioned an intensive police brutality investigation. when she was out of the office she was also a major advocate for common-sense gun control which was implemented after the Times Square massacre. Her celebrity parents' major presidential term very controversial however she is considered one of the most impactful presence of the United States of the late 21st century. She also successfully ended the second Korean Waron October 1, 2061. She also implemented the transgender equal rights act. She also set up a charity for mental illness and 2083 in honor of her father Kanye West who tragically died ofa drug overdose in 2024. Personal Tragedy When North West was 11 her father Kanye West died in a drug overdose outside the city of Los Angeles. Kanye West had experience intense delusions of grandeur and also was diagnosed with bipolar disorder in 2023. His suicide led to a public discussion of mental illness and inspired Northwest later activism. It also led to the suicide prevention act of 2033 which increased federal funding to suicide prevention programs, needle exchange programs and 12 step programs.O n January 31, 2042 ,Kim Kardashian was honored with an honorary Oscar as a result of her years of playing strong people characters. However ,during the ceremony lightweight extremist Octavia Goldberg Sanchez opened fire on illing 46 people including Kim Kardashian and a large percentage of the Kardashian family. This attack was devastating for North West and it later inspired to implement gun control during her presidency. All the personal tragedy that Northwest experienced created the myth of the Kardashian curse. Controversies The major controversy president West experienced was that people believed actually not be a good president because of her parents who were noxious in early 21st century celebrities who were popular during the short-lived social media decade which led to so many deaths and suicides. However she successfully proved her critics wrong and demonstrated that a female president could be just as powerful as a male president. Her death She died on September 8 2112 at the age of 99. She died in a retirement home to the artificial island known as nethe w Miami in the Florida Archipelago. She is survived by her children South West and East West who were also notable female senators. Her children were the only surviving members of the Kardashian West family after The Academy Awards Shooting were so many celebrities and innocent people died at the hands of the government Octavia Goldberg Sanchez. The North West Foundation South West and East West founded the Northwest foundation in 2113 in order to honor their mother who died the previous year. This foundation was a devoted to promoting women getting into politics and challenging sexism of the mistreatment that female politicians experience all over the world. This foundation has been recognized worldwide for its promotion of feminism and equality all over the world. This foundation led to the election of Korea's first people president in 2114, the new Soviet Union's first female president in 2133 and the Venetian Republic's first female president in 2122. This organization continues to do great work. This organization was combined with the Kanye West foundatioin n 2122. The organization then also focused on eliminatinthe g stigma of mental illness. Category:New Venice Category:People Category:Individuals (New Venice) Category:Briasemp22 Category:United States